Cyborg
DC Universe LEGO Dimensions |Variations= New 52 Movie Rebirth |Accessories= |Years = 2012-2015, 2017-2018, 2020 |Appearances = 76028 Darkseid Invasion 71210 DC Cyborg Fun Pack 76087 Flying Fox: Batmobile Airlift Attack 76098 Speed Force Freeze Pursuit }} Cyborg (a.k.a. Victor Stone) is a Super Heroes minifigure who first appears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, LEGO Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite, and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He was physically released in the set 76028 Darkseid Invasion in 2015. Description Cyborg is black, with the right half of his face being left untouched by the machinery. He has short, black hair. The left side of his face is covered by a silver helmet with extends around his chin and on his cheeks on the right half of his face. The mask has a red, glowing eye and a small, red circle on the forehead. Cyborg's face has two expressions, one confident and one angry. He has a silver torso with part of his chest exposed and a red circle in the center of his chest, which is covered by silver plating and machinery. His arms are also printed, with part of his skin exposed, and his legs and hips are also silver and covered up with machinery. Cyborg's torso is black with the details of his armor, and his arms are pearl silver. The suits' armored details continue down Cyborg's legs, which are also pearl silver. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Cyborg is magnetic, able to activate machinery, and shoot lasers from his artificial eye. He is unlocked for free-play after the level "Tower Defiance" is completed and is also playable in the story-mode of "Heroes Unite". On the portable versions of the game, Cyborg is a playable character in Story Mode of the level "Wayne Industries". His minikit can be found on the same level, and he costs 100,000 studs. In the portable version, Cyborg has different torso and leg printing. Background Half of Victor Stone's body was destroyed in a tragic accident. He was saved through experimental technology created by his father Silas Stone, and his body parts were replaced with high-tech gadgets and weaponry. To have Vic around people who may understand his condition, Silas asked the Justice League to accept Vic among them as Cyborg. He is a member of the Justice League, which mainly consists of Superman, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and on some occasions Nightwing, Batgirl, Supergirl, and Huntress. In LEGO Batman 2 In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Cyborg is a member of the Justice League. He is one of the members being monitored by Martian Manhunter when he checks in on Bruce Wayne. Later, when Lex Luthor and the Joker attacked Wayne Tower with their Kryptonite powered mech, Cyborg, , Robin, and Green Lantern entered through the bottom of the destroyed tower while Superman and Wonder Woman held it in place. When Green Lantern used a train construct to knock the robot off of the building, Cyborg and the others dove off the edge after it and fought with The Joker. When the robot was defeated, Green Lantern created an elevator and lowered the heroes unable to fly to safety. The Flash and Green Lantern repaired the tower, relieving Superman and Wonder Woman. Cyborg then joined Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter (from the Watchtower) in destroying what was left of the robot, fought with and defeated Joker again, and then tried to avoid Luthor's weaponry from his back-up mech until Robin and Manhunter could target the Watchtower's cannon long enough to destroy it. In LEGO Batman 3 Cyborg teams up with other DC superheroes to save the world from Brainiac. Cyborg, just like Batman, Robin, Lex Luthor, and the Joker has a wide selection of new suits to help out with stopping Brainiac. When he is affected by the Emotional Spectrum, Cyborg fears everything. Appearances * 71210 DC Cyborg Fun Pack * 76028 Darkseid Invasion * 76087 Flying Fox: Batmobile Airlift Attack * 76098 Speed Force Freeze Pursuit * 71026 DC Comics Series (Golden Age) Other Physical Appearances * 41601 Cyborg Movie Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite * LEGO DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBJyp2LFHgk * ''LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash * LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Notes * His physical variant is based off of his New 52 appearance. ** His movie version is based off him in the Justice League movie, as portrayed by Ray Fisher. * He was rumored to appear in The LEGO Movie, but he did not appear in the final version since he wasn't made into a physical minifigure until 2015. ** However, he does appear in The Second Part at the wedding of Batman and the Queen of Sis-Star. * In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, he has seven variants rather than one. * The Portable Cyborg in LEGO Batman 2 mostly resembles him in The New Teen Titans comics from the 80s. * He has a completely unique head mold. * His electricity suit is similar to his appearance in the 2003 Teen Titans cartoon. * Cyborg is the main focus in LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom. * In LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Superheroes Unite, Cyborg was voiced by Brian Bloom, a white voice actor. This is a case of white-washing (a white actor portraying someone of a different ethnicity.) * In some of the LEGO DC films, Khary Payton reprised his role from the DC animated and video game properties. He also voiced Zan in Teen Titans Go!, Cyzarro in LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League, and Aqualad in Young Justice. * Cyborg's LEGO Batman 3, LEGO Dimensions and LEGO DC Super-Villains voice actor Bumper Robinson reprised his role from Justice League: Battle for Metropolis at Six Flags. * In LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash, Cyborg changes his appearance without any explanation; first he looks like how he did in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, now he looks like his 76028 Darkseid Invasion form. * Cyborg was the first black superhero to be made into a LEGO figure. Gallery of Variants Minifigure Video game variants Gallery Cyborg-.jpg|His LEGO Dimensions Figure 655773 20120522 640screen012.jpg lb2-_x360-screen_cyborg.jpg LEGO Justice League.jpg|Cyborg with the Justice League IMG_3981.png|Portable Version Back Printing CYborgWash.png Ohp9tBm.jpg CyborgSUits.PNG CyborgDimensions.png Cyborgd.png The_LEGO_Batman_Movie_Justice_League.jpg|Cyborg as seen in ''The LEGO Batman Movie with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow Be5b60c5c3c818d81a6a5880a52b476f.jpg|Cyborg in a Justice League LEGO poster Justice-league-movie-lego-poster.jpg|Cyborg in a Justice League LEGO poster JLPoster.jpg|Cyborg in a Justice League LEGO poster LegoDCGothamBreakout 02.jpg |Cyborg in LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout LEGOMovie2JusticeLeague.jpg|Cyborg in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part alongside the other members of The Justice League. CyborgGiant.png|Cyborg (Giant Suit) in LEGO Dimensions Green And cyborg.png|In The LEGO Batman Movie. Cyborg-lego-dc-super-villains-3.55 thumb.jpg 80sCyborg.PNG References * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Big Figures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures